


Tal vez algún día

by BioniqueRouge



Series: Cosas que escribo para salir de mi depresión [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: El contexto es fácil de adivinar pero es mejor que se lea Reasons to kill myself in december primero, Es una continuación directa de otro fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No tengo intenciones de continuarlo jnfjfkn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioniqueRouge/pseuds/BioniqueRouge
Summary: Aunque quiera, no es prudente seguir viéndolo, después de todo, él está enamorado de él, y él está con otra persona.





	Tal vez algún día

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashura_Nako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashura_Nako/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reasons to kill myself in december](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050084) by [BioniqueRouge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioniqueRouge/pseuds/BioniqueRouge). 



> 2\. I swear it won't happen again.

Jean se sentó en una banca agotado después de cumplir sus respectivas diez vueltas corriendo en la pista. Miró un poco burlón a Marco, quien parecía a punto de desfallecer y aún le faltaban cuatro vueltas más. Sacó su celular y comenzó a mirar algunas de sus redes sociales, esperando que la profesora no lo regañara, dado que ya había terminado. Mikasa se acercó para beber un poco de agua. Ella también ya había terminado, pero en lugar de descansar como Jean, se puso a hacer otro tipo de ejercicios. Jean no había notado que las botellas de agua del inseparable trío también estaban en la banca, por lo que se sintió un poco incómodo.

Habían pasado varios días desde «El incidente» y no había hablado con Armin, y no es como si no hubiese habido ninguna oportunidad. Jean simplemente no quiso acercarse a él y Armin parecía evitarlo también. Un jadeo de cansancio lo hizo levantar la mirada y se topó con la cara sonrojada de Armin, quien aparentemente también le dio por beber agua en ese momento. Jean apartó la mirada y siguió en su celular, como si estuviera mandando mensajes a alguna persona. Mikasa se retiró sin decir nada, y Armin se quedó ahí, jugando con la botella.

—¡Todavía te faltan tres vueltas, Arlert! —advirtió la profesora, sin prestarles demasiada atención.

Armin no contestó, pero hizo como si todavía estuviera bebiendo agua. Jean lo observaba de reojo, sin saber qué haría, o por qué seguía ahí.

—Jean, ¿podemos hablar después de clases?

—Está bien…

—Te veo en el salón de música —dijo antes de irse.

No importaba que Armin estuviera fuera de su liga, todavía sentía el estómago matándolo cuando lo veía. Sabía que aquello duraría un tiempo, antes de que pudiera superarlo, así como ahora observaba a Mikasa y ya no le latía el corazón como si fueran caballos galopando hacia la guerra, pero mientras tanto, verlo dolía. Verlo seguía siendo una tortura.

Después de ducharse, fue hacia el salón de música como era su costumbre, y antes de que Armin llegara, se puso a tocar algunos acordes, intentando que su mente se despejara, pero después de un rato su mente volvía al lugar del crimen, recreando con espantosa exactitud el olor del perfume de Armin cuando lo besó, y lo bien que encajaban sus labios con los del otro.

—¿Jean? —dijo Armin asomando la cabeza, para después cerrar la puerta y avanzar hacia él, mirando cómo Jean guardaba su guitarra—. Lo lamento, ¿tienes cosas qué hacer? Espero que no te esté quitando tiempo.

—No te preocupes —respondió con simpleza, sin saber cómo bromear tal como lo hacían antes.

—Yo… Eh… Jean… Creo que me gustaría ser tu amigo. ¡Es decir! Quiero ser tu amigo, de verdad quiero pasar tiempo contigo, y estudiar juntos como antes, y bromear, y salir…

—Armin…

—¡Sé que lo que sucedió fue incómodo! ¡Pe-pero juro que no ocurrirá otra vez!

Jean no supo qué decir. Estaba de brazos cruzados, con una ceja alzada, observando a Armin quien parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar, y de pronto sintió que la escena era patética. No por Armin, sino por él, porque por más que quisiera a Armin, y por más que respetara su relación, no podía darse el lujo de creer que realmente no volvería a ocurrir.

—Armin. No creo que sea prudente.

El rubio bajó los hombros, derrotado, y apartó la mirada.

—De verdad me gustas. Y no podré olvidar mis sentimientos si salimos juntos como si nada hubiese pasado.

El sonrojo de Armin fue más evidente en ese punto, y Jean deseaba alcanzar su mejilla y darle un buen apretón, y besarlo, fuerte, porque era débil y Armin era lo que más quería en ese instante. Armin no era consciente del peso de su presencia, no sabía lo mucho que Jean se contenía.

—Lo siento.

—No, yo lo siento. No debí preguntar —dijo Armin cabizbajo luego de un rato de jugar con un mechón de su cabello.

—Tal vez algún día.

—Tal vez —dijo Armin asintiendo, antes de que las lágrimas se le escurrieran sin permiso de los mares azules que llevaba atrapados en las pupilas.

Jean sintió una punzada de dolor, y quiso abrazarlo, pero se detuvo a la mitad del camino. Sin embargo, no podía dejarlo así, no quería que llorara. Lo abrazó y besó su frente, intentando no llorar también.

—Está bien… Sé que me vas a extrañar —dijo en un tono juguetón, intentando que el ambiente se relajara. Armin se rió entre lágrimas y asintió.

—Muchísimo más de lo que te imaginas…

Jean no respondió, tragando el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Intentó creer sus palabras. Tal vez, tal vez algún día.

**Author's Note:**

> XD Al momento de leerlo, no pude pensar en otra cosa más que en que era una frase que se diría luego de lo del beso jkbnfhjdfbhjb. Así que, aunque no tenía intenciones de poner otra vez el dedo en la herida, quise hacer esta otra escena. Sinceramente creo que podría escribir otro fic de 18k sobre el mismo AU que ya te regalé, Sara, pero jo, por ahora sólo esto. Y lamento si esperabas algo nuevo, pero no me pude resistir. Ojalá te guste. Según era un drabble, pero se convirtió en viñeta.


End file.
